The technical field of the invention relates in general to a frame apparatus and pertains, more particularly, to a frame for use as a bed frame directed to the structure, construction, and assembly of the frame. The frame of this invention is an improvement over a conventional frame constructed from side rails, their respective cross-arm supports, and one or more members used in frame assembly.
With the conventional frame, it is generally necessary to manufacture the components for constructing and assembling a bed frame for supporting a box spring and a mattress from angle members, cross-arm supports, and one or more rivets. This assembly includes two side rails and each of these two side rails has at least two cross-arm supports.
In the conventional frame, each cross-arm support attaches to an underside of one of the two side rails by one of the rivets. Additionally, the spacing of shoulder rivets on each of the cross-arm supports matches keyhole slots in each of the opposing cross-arm supports and provides for spacing the side rails to assemble a frame arrangement to fit either a double size or a queen size box spring and mattress.
Rivets, typically two or more per leg, attach the respective leg to the cross-arm supports of the conventional frame used for supporting a box spring and a mattress. The axes of these rivets typically lie in a horizontal plane resulting in a shear force load on these leg rivets.
Many manufacturers consider this drawback a weak link inherent in conventional bed frame construction. Use of conventional solid angle iron in one form or another for side rails and cross-arm supports is considered another drawback in that this adds weight (and therefore costs) to the manufacture of bed frames as well as complexity to the assembly of the bed frame.
The technical problems addressed by the invention include how to reduce the weight of individual members of the frame apparatus, strengthen an assembled frame apparatus, reduce the complexity of assembling the frame apparatus, reduce the cost to manufacture the frame members, and increase the versatility of the frame apparatus.
The technical character of the invention includes the provision of frame apparatus structural members having an improved strength to weight ratio, providing an improved arrangement of load bearing members of the frame apparatus that utilizes the strengths of these load bearing members, and providing an improved locking mechanism for assembling a frame of the invention from the component members of the invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved frame apparatus that is adapted to form a unique configuration. With the frame apparatus of this invention, a formed sheet metal configuration provides an improved shape and strength combination compatible with standard headboard, footboard, and leg component configurations.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved frame apparatus and constituent members that are constructed with a roll-formed coil sheet metal. This invention is intended to replace the angle iron used in conventional bed frame construction with roll-formed coil metal, which would be steel in a preferred embodiment, that is unique in shape and form and suitable for use with products and apparatus in addition to the frame apparatus described herein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame apparatus and constituent members of the frame apparatus that are adapted to provide a shape and form with improved structural strength beyond a given raw gauge metal manufacturer""s specifications. In a preferred embodiment, a thin gauge coil sheet steel is disclosed that provides structural strength beyond a given raw gauge steel manufacture""s specifications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame apparatus that provides an economical replacement for angle iron used in conventional bed frame construction of side rails and cross arm supports. The frame apparatus of this invention replaces conventional angle iron and provides, therefore, a considerable reduction in weight per foot of linear length.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved frame apparatus and constituent members adapted for providing an improved locking arrangement between side rails and cross-arms. The frame apparatus of this invention includes a locking arrangement between a cross-arm and a side rail that utilizes a lock-leg incorporating a cam-lock.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame apparatus that incorporates a lock-leg intermediate a side rail and a cross-arm. The lock-leg incorporates a cam-lock that resists the distortion of an assembled frame apparatus from a preferred rectangular shape into a trapezoidal shape as a result of forces acting from any direction on the frame apparatus. The frame apparatus remains in a squared condition even without a headboard or a footboard attachment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame apparatus in which metal weight is reduced, thereby reducing the cost of the frame apparatus. In a preferred embodiment the invention takes advantage of a reduction in the weight and cost of steel used to manufacture the frame apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame apparatus and constituent members that lend themselves to high speed and automated manufacturing methods as well as reduced labor-intensive material handling during manufacturing. Coil sheet metal (steel in a preferred embodiment) is available pre-coated with rust inhibitor, plated, or pre-painted coating prior to forming and notching, thereby eliminating the need to paint the frame apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frame apparatus that can be shipped in smaller packages at less cost.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects as well as present technical contributions of the invention, there is provided a frame apparatus and constituent members for assembling the frame apparatus. The frame apparatus comprises opposing side rails, cross-arms connected to their respective side rails, and locking members (referred to above as the lock-leg in a preferred embodiment).
Each locking member can include a cam-lock, and, in a preferred embodiment, each locking member includes the cam-lock. An attachment member, preferably located on an associated cross-arm, cooperates with the cam-lock on the locking member to lock and secure the cross-arm in position such that the connection of associated cross-arms forms an assembled frame apparatus of this invention.
In the disclosed embodiment a roll-formed, thin gauge coil sheet metal, preferably steel, replaces the angle iron members of a conventional frame apparatus. A lock-leg member incorporates a cam-lock element.
When the cam-lock element engages the cross-arm, the lock-leg forms an angle of approximately 450xc2x0 with the associated cross-arm and the side rail. The combination of the lock-leg, cross-arm, and side rail in this locked position inhibits the distortion of the frame apparatus from the desired rectangular shape into a trapezoidal shape.
These and other objects, features, and technical contributions of the invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of embodiments, including preferred embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.